Cloves Story: Chapter One (Cloves Great Grandmother when she was in th
by LokiLasSton
Summary: Cloves grandmother also competed in the games. How did cloves namesake do?


**Cloves Story: Chapter 1**

 **Cloves Namesake**

 **Clove scanned the tributes, Dakoyta and Monnie from District One, Her and Burr from District Two. Kylo and Sevin from Three, Silver and Syrus from Four. Vivien and Bronder from Five, Silver and Wendall from Six. Vixen and Ambrox from Seven, Quip and Shiloh from Eight. Ember and Soren from Nine, Kendyal and Percival from Ten. Basil and Gustav from Eleven and finally Sage and Sirius from Twelve. Quip had excited energy pouring from her, she tapped her hand and wouldnt stop moving her tongue around, so that lumps showed up around her mouth. Basil looked on the verge of tears, the boys were all fiddling with the zipper except for Wendall who looked straight ahead, not even turning his head to look at the competition. Clove's father had trained her to make a poker face, she hoped that none of the fellow tributes knew what she was thinking.**

 **She heard the bell sound and burst off her podium, she was fast and reached the supplies first, she had heard that most people die off at the cornucopia. See planned to get in and out fast with no killing, she grabbed a pack and a set of throwing knives that happened to be on the outside of the ring and ran. Once she reached the woods she started to climb a tree so that she could watch who died and the strengths of others. She turned around just in time to see Silver smash Ambroxes face into the side of the metal cornucopia for a pack. Gustav stabbed Bronder with a sword in which he had retrieved from one of the supply packs. She saw Quips Long red hair disappear into the woods, she had heard that sometimes Allies were made and she thought that Quip would be an easy Ally. She dropped to the floor of the forest and heard a sharp sound fly through the air, see turned just in time to she Soren lunge at her with the side of a bow, see dogged and slammed the hilt of her one of her daggers into the side of his head, she didn't want to kill just yet. He crumpled to the ground, she took the arrows and quiver and put the bow in her pack in an easily reachable place. Her father had taught her a special way to stick her knifes in her sleeves so that when she slid her arms forward they would slide into her grasp. She set off running, see figured that to travel around the cornucopia it would take about half an hour, running through, maybe five minutes. However others were still there guarding and it was naturally stupid to run out in the open.**

 **Her first instinct was to find a source of water and then find Quip for a simple alliance. She climbed back up into a tree and propped her bag against the trunk of the tree, see open the bag and found a blanket that had a zipper on the side so that she could zip it up into a sleeping bag. She lay the blanket out over the branches so that see could spread out the bags contents without them falling off the tree. She opened the bag to find a therma-jacket, she slipped it on over her clothes, it matched surprising well with her sage green combat pants, brown combat boots, red-brown shirt and leather sleeveless jacket. She pulled out a flashlight, an extra pair of socks and an outfit consisting of a green shirt and black pants. Clove tied her brown hair back into two dutch braids that came out the back free-flowing, she liked her hair this way, it kept things out of my way but it was easy and she never liked the feeling of a cold neck. She also found a notebook, pen, full water canteen and a medical kit.** _ **Jackpot**_ **she thought, this was a perfect pack to survive for at least three days . Suddenly a twig snapped from under her, see scooped up her items and shoved them in the pack. She scurried up the trunk, then see looked down. She saw Silver looking up at her, "I'm not going to attack you". Clove narrowed her eyes, "than why pursue me?". Silver shrugged, "some feeling in my gut, maybe for an alliance". Clove dropped to the floor, five inches from silver face, she looked at Silvers, well silver eyes. "OKay and what happens when it comes down to it?". Silver looked back at her, she couldn't seem to focus on one eye, that happened a lot due to Cloves one green and one silver eye. "We will fight". Silver said simply**

" **I have never met anyone other than a career", Clove chowed down on a quail that she had thrown a knife at and hit dead center. Silver shrugged over a squirrel that see had hunted down with Cloves bow and arrow. Clove was never very good at bows, "I never met anybody out of district six and even then I was definitely alone". Silver had proved useful, see could hit a target, she had a canteen of water, a good amount of cloth that Clove had sewed pocket into her sleeves with. The pockets made it harder for her knives to fall out of her sleeves when on the move. She had also received an ointment that could either heal burns or start a fire, whatever she needed at the time. She heard the fanfare start playing, after the fanfare it flashed five faces in the sky. Bronder from Five, Shiloh from eight, Sage and Sirius from Twelve, and Kylo from three. Silver shuffled to the side, "I don't suppose you have any sleeping supplies?". Clove took some cloth from Silvers pack, "It'll take about 15 minutes, I'm sure a district six sweetheart can take care of them self for 15 minutes". Silver rolled her eyes and evaporated into the darkness, Clove was alone. At first Clove didn't know what to feel, she had survived, made an alliance and had received a large amount of supplies. She had made it this far, but what about the next day and the day after that? After she had sewed together silver's sleeping supplies she took out her sleeping bag and layed down. Eventually see drifted off to sleep.**

 **When she woke the sun was already on it's climb through the sky. Clove shook off the sleep that was still crowding her mind, she looked out at the supplies, packing them all into the bag. Silver walked up to Clove holding leg meat of some kind, Clove realized how hungry she was. "Thanks", Silver nodded, "We need to find a water source, I'm running out of water". "Yes" I say not looking at her, still busy packing my bag, I stand up with it on my back, "But we'll meet other tributes, no doubt".**


End file.
